


Charlie's Kids

by owlways_and_forever



Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Comedy, Dragons, Fluff, Hinny Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: Charlie has an idea about Harry and Ginny's wedding.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029726
Kudos: 5





	Charlie's Kids

Charlie opened the invitation that Nyctea had dropped off, absentmindedly scratching the alabaster feathers on her head. He recognized Hermione’s neat script adorning the simple embossed card.

Mr. Harry J. Potter 

and 

Miss Ginevra M. Weasley

request your presence

at their wedding

Saturday, June 14th

The Burrow

4pm

Please RSVP by owl at your earliest convenience.

No fuss, no muss, the invitation was Harry and Ginny to a T. Charlie knew that there was some pressure on them to have a big society affair, given their reputations, but that wouldn’t have been them. He felt another card in the envelope and pulled it out.

Please indicate your attendance below.

Name ______________________

Yes _______ No ________

No. of Guests ________

Please note that kids are welcome.

Charlie began filling out the card without hesitation, drawing a little check mark next to ‘Yes’. But as he moved toward the line below, his eyes drifted to the final line of the card. _Kids are welcome_ … No doubt it was for Teddy and Victoire, since there weren’t really any other kids… yet. An idea started to form in Charlie’s mind, something he thought Harry and Ginny would thoroughly enjoy…

o - o - o

Five months later…

o - o - o

The Burrow was decked out for Harry and Ginny’s wedding. Golden streamers hung from the rafters of the snow white tent, golden balloons decorated the aisle, even the air seemed to shimmer with golden specks of sunlight. Charlie thought the entire setup was magnificent. 

He had insisted on staying at the Leaky Cauldron and apparating over for the wedding, claiming that the Burrow was overcrowded and he didn’t want to be in the way. Truthfully, Charlie just wanted to be able to execute his plan with the proper amount of surprise.

When three o’clock rolled around, Charlie pulled on his linen suit, gathered everything he needed, and set off for the Burrow. As he approached the house, he felt excitement rising, anticipating the reactions ahead of him.

He knew exactly what his mum was going to say.

“Did you bring anyone special with you, Charlie?” Mrs. Weasley intoned as he walked into the back yard, looking at him like a puppy waiting for a treat. Merlin, the woman had seven kids, you’d think she wouldn’t care so much if _one_ of them didn’t settle down. But no, Molly Weasley had a vision, and that was of all of her children married with seven kids of their own, and all 65 people huddled around the radio at Christmas listening to Celestina Warbeck.

“Well, I’ve brought the kids with me,” Charlie answered quickly, without a hint of caprice.

“Oh yes, of course,” his mum replied automatically, before registering his words. “What kids? Charlie, you haven’t got…”

Her mouth dropped as her eyes drifted over his shoulder.

“CHARLIE WEASLEY!” she shrieked. “Charlie those are NOT children! Those are… those are dragons! In tuxedos!”

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Charlie replied deadpan. “It’s not very nice to call Bertie and Hadrian dragons, they’re perfectly well behaved. And Wilhelmina is wearing a dress, you shouldn’t lump her in with her brothers.”

“Her - Bertie - dress,” Molly stammered, unable to make any sense of what was in front of her.

Charlie strolled right past his mother, three little Ridgebacks tottering along behind him. He could see that his little family was eliciting a lot of unusual and amused looks from the other wedding guests, but that didn’t bother him at all. Charlie had been on the receiving end of curious looks for most of his life. He found a seat in the first row of chairs, where all the family was supposed to sit, and made himself comfortable.

“Wilhelmina! Bertie! Come here guys, come sit with Daddy,” he cooed, holding out his arms toward the dragons. “You too, Hadrian!”

Squawking slightly, the dragons waddled over to him, flapping their tiny wings as they tried to jump into his lap. They launched themselves at his legs, dull baby talons grasping for purchase as they slipped down, but Charlie reached his hands down to help them, lifting them safely into his lap. Hadrian and Wilhelmina circled around a few times, and then plopped down, more or less on top of each other, and nestled their snouts under their wings to sleep. Bertie, on the other hand, sat alert and attentive, watching all the movements of the wedding with curiosity.

Everyone waited patiently for the ceremony to start, the tent gradually filling up with all their closest friends and family. Not long after he had taken his seat, elegant music began to swell, and a procession of people marched in. Harry stood at the front, Ron beside him, watching with eyes full of emotion as Ginny appeared in front of all of them, her attention fixed solely on him.

Just as Ginny reached the front of the aisle, nearly level with the first row, Bertie let out a long _screech_ , smoke billowing from his nostrils and sparks drifting into the air. For a moment, everyone was silent, and Charlie could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. But then Harry burst out laughing, and Ginny was quick to follow. She was nearly doubled over in laughter, her hands on her knees and tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Bertie stared at her with his head cocked to one side, confusion written across the dragon’s features, as if he had just said something of the utmost seriousness and couldn’t understand why anyone would laugh at him. Ginny stumbled the last few steps and Harry reached out toward her to pull her closer to him and support her, both of them hiccuping with laughter.

“Sorry, he’s in the terrible twos,” Charlie shrugged semi-apologetically, eliciting raucous laughter from the rest of the wedding guests.

“Don’t apologize, I love him,” Ginny cooed through her mirth.

“Besides, it’s not a Weasley gathering without some fireworks, is it?” Harry added, grinning.

  
“Definitely not,” Ginny agreed. “Best wedding ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> HP Houses Challenge, Year 5
> 
> Drabble  
> Prompt: Charlie Weasley


End file.
